


Last Farewell

by ChrisRenHeb



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRenHeb/pseuds/ChrisRenHeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame's last communication with Jin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Farewell

I miss you so much. You said you would be with me…us forever. Always KAT-TUN, you said. But you are gone now as your name has even surpassed KimiTaku’s in fame. You have achieved the international recognition we had all planned as a group. It pains me to know that the lyric “going world wide” didn’t include me…us. I want so much to say, think and feel that I hate you but I haven’t managed it so far. I finally came to the conclusion that after coming back to us, we were just a stepping stone and then a burden to where you wanted and were going to be.

Do you miss me…us at all? Was any of the closeness real or just more of the acting you are now renown for? We are now split up, our…my group. You didn’t break us the first time you left but now, now it’s gone. I still see the others now and then, none of us have heard from you not even to brag about how you always told us you were going to be a major star.

I hurt Jin, do you even realize how hurt I am? I’m stuck, everyone else has gone on to other things but I can’t. I have tried many times but everything conspires against me. I’m tired Jin, do you know how tired I am? I have felt for a long time that I am stuck to the tracks and a train is coming straight at me. I’m lonely Jin, do you care about how lonely I am? Will you feel anything when I am gone, Jin?

Is it wrong to have wanted your attention, caring, love…to be remembered by you? If it was wrong than I am a horrible sinner and damned anyway.

I am done Jin, I am done. I never had the opportunity or the courage to say I love you but I did, always.

Farewell my love,   
Kazuya


End file.
